Kirak (BZPRPG)
Kirak Kirak is a genecidal scitzophrenic mutant who loves to kill. Part of his life is controlled by Dark Kirak, the other part is controlled by Good Kirak. Dark Kirak is one of Kirak's split personalities. Dark Kirak controls shadows, and loves to manipulate others. He tends to have more rapid attacks, and his attacks are more damaging. Vice Versa, he seems to be weaker on defense. He is better at attacking than defending. As mentioned before, Dark Kirak is genecidal. This means he loves to kill a lot of people, preferably all at once. You will find Dark Kirak quite undpredictable and insane in battles. His attacks also tend to be more large scale and less organized than his similarly named counterpart. Good Kirka is another one of Kirak's split personalities. Good Kirak controls and manipulates iron, instead of shadows. He is not as agile as Dark Kirak, although he is faster. He is also extremely good on the defense, and not so great when it comes to an attack. He is still unpredictable, but unlike Dark Kirak his plans are more organized and on a smaller scale. He tends to be more homocidal, and will only kill someone if they get in his way, instead of going out of his way to kill like Dark Kirak. Matoran History Kirak, even if you don't beleive it, was once a Fe-matoran. Back then he only had one personality, but he was still bipolar. He would often change emotions rapidly or suddenly. IE he could be extremely happy to see you one moment, and be devastated for some unknown reason the next. Still, with that limitation aside, he was still able to make an extremely succesful weapons company. During his spare time, Kirak trained with the sword. He studied a more deadly style of swordplay that often killed or disabled people, rather than just disarming them. Because of his skill, he was called into a war on his home island. This war disturbed him deeply, and gave him the feeling death was a natural, daily thing. The war intensified his bipolar disorder, but he had still not developed two different personalities. A Makuta grew very interested in Kirak, and knew he could make him into a perfect killing machine. Kirak and twelve other matoran were kidnapped and taken from their homes. They were all mutated into a race that copied other races attributes. If he walked near a skakdi, he may develop a spine or strong teeth, or who knew what. But he only transformes when the race is one that is stronger than the previous race he had copied. From all this transforming, his mind split and his personalities were formed. Mutant History After the dreadful mutation, the thirteen mutants wandered the land. They all went on a killing spree, and grew more powerful with every kill. They started to enjoy it, particularly Kirak, and they would never stop. Finally, each one was hunted down and killed. They all thought they were powerful enough to take down Toa, but this underestimation led to their death. Kirak went into hiding after the twelfth mutant was killed. He realized that Toa were weak alone, but together they were powerful. This is the part of his life when his depression grew, and he became addicted to killing. He wandered the world, but found no one that would accept him, no one that would call him one of their own. For every land he went to, he slaughtered all the Toa; feeling they were responsible for his partner's deaths. Finally, he found someone he could not defeat. He pledged his alleigence to this person, but he has never revealed his "Master's" name. He walks the earth doing his master's bidding, but none who see him, live to tell the tale. Trivia *When Kirak changes personalities, his body becomes reversed, like an image in a mirror. *Kirak is hunched and bends his body a lot when he is Dark, but has good posture and stands straight up when he is Good. Category:Matoran (BZPRPG)